From Cry to Roar
by Impatient Turtle
Summary: Fluttershy has just completed her mission, teaching the hardened Ponies in the Frontier the value of Kindness, and was on the way back to her home when she spotted a group of critters gathering in a crater. Curious, she decided to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** From Cry to Roar

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** My Little Pony (or MLP for short) is own by Hasbro while Pokemon is own by The Pokemon Company.

 **Summary:** Fluttershy has just completed her mission, teaching the hardened Ponies in the Frontier the value of Kindness, and was on the way back to her home when she spotted a group of critters gathering in a crater. Curious, she decided to investigate.

"Talking"

 **"Talking"**

" _Thinking"_

 _ **"Thinking"**_

* * *

Ch. 1

Fluttershy is in good mood as she hummed a happy song while flapping her wings. After staying almost a week in a small settlement of hardened Ponies, located in the Frontier, she has finally taught the Ponies a valuable lesson on kindness and made a settlement a happier place. Currently, she is on the way to a closet train station, where she can catch a three stop ride to Ponyville.

She smiled softly at the thought of being back in Ponyville and to be with her friends and the critters at her home. Especially Angel, an adorable white bunny. She will have to thanks Applejack and Rainbow, who have volunteered to feed the critters once she gets back.

" _I hope Angel and others are doing okay._ " Fluttershy thought as she continued to fly, feeling a slight breeze. The weather feels really nice with fluffy clouds hovering above the forest and the sun shining, providing energy to the trees.

"Huh?" Fluttershy muttered when her eyes spotted something unusual happening in a clearing among the forest. She stopped to hover to peer at a clearing and sure enough, she could see couple bears, some deer, raccoons, and squirrels all gathering in what it appeared to be a crater. As she descended herself, she could hear commotion among them with bears grunting at each other and squirrels and raccoons chattering.

" _What could cause them to be talkative?_ " Fluttershy wondered, " _Perhaps I'll ask them-What is that_?"

Looking at the middle of the crater, she has spotted a grayish brown opal object with white wavy lines and orange dots. It looks like a smooth meteor, which Fluttershy thought was strange as nopony has report it nor heard anything about the meteor. It must have attracted curiosity from the forest habitants. Few of them have noticed a pink hair Pegasus hovering toward them and beckoned others about her presence. The commotion has seems to die down.

Setting down on the dirt, she began to looks around to see the animals appearing tensed at her presence. Thankfully, she has talent with the animals and her Cutie Mark can attest to that. In kind voice that she is known for in Ponyville community and among her friends, Fluttershy spoke, "Please do not fret. I could not help but wondering why you all here…Could that object be disturbing you?"

The animals resumed their chattering for couple seconds before one of the squirrels bravely walked to Fluttershy and dragged her or so it tries. Fluttershy, seeing that it want her to follow it, moved with a squirrel taking her to the middle with the animals stepping aside to let them through. Now she has reached to the middle of the crater, she could get a closer look of the object. Her eyes widened in surprise and made a weak "Oh" sound.

The grayish brown opal object with white lines and orange dots, despite its seemly rocky surface, is not a meteor but an egg. An egg that is extremely out of place in the forest like here. What could lay an egg that is estimated 18 inches tall? Somewhere in her mind, she hoped that it is not a dragon egg.

"Where does it come from?" Fluttershy wondered a question out loud. Feeling few taps from a squirrel, she looks down to see it making paw motion and as to show how dramatic, a squirrel clapped and widened its puny arms.

"There was some sort of explosion and it appeared? Is that what you're saying?" Fluttershy inquired after interpreting a small critter, who nodded in confirmation. Explosion? She is no expert on sound and distance but if there was an explosion, how come nopony heard it? Surely, it makes loud sound that could-Huh?

A raccoon jumped right next to a squirrel, squeaking at it while rolling its eyes. It appeared that a raccoon disagreed with a squirrel's explanation. Or it is just unsatisfying, who know. Before Fluttershy could ask, a raccoon went through several motions that are more suspenseful than squirrel's 'plain' explanation.

Fluttershy interpreted, "You're saying…There was a light-"A raccoon squeaked, spreading its arms wide, "A bright light in the sky-" A light brown bear made a loud snort as it pushed through the 'crowd', causing a squirrel and a raccoon to scoot away. Apparently, this bear thought a raccoon's story is ridiculous and thought it could explain better to a pink mane Pegasus.

A bear stood up on two legs and began to explain his (after determining its gender) version of how a rocky egg appeared. As with a squirrel and a raccoon, he waved his paws around but in slightly more complicated. As to support his story, a bear made grunting and snorting sound and even scratched a dent in dirt with his claw. After a while, a bear got down on four with seemly satisfied expression.

"It happened last night when a…tear…hole appeared out of air, followed by sudden bright light and a loud" Once again, a raccoon jumped up and down, widening its arms which Fluttershy corrected, "A terrifying loud crashing booming noise and this crater appeared with egg. And hole-tear in the air…disappeared."

Seeing a raccoon moving its paws around its eyes, Fluttershy added, "In another flash of tarrying bright light. Is that right?" The animals, for the most part, displayed their agreement.

Fluttershy began to ponder on a course of action: what to do with a rocky egg? Obviously, an egg is not going to be protected as none of the animals in the forest is willing to spend time and effort to hatch it since for all they (and she) know that it could hatched into a terrifying bloodthirsty beast with unfathomable-

" _No no no. Don't think about worse_." Fluttershy mentally urged herself, " _It may turn out to be an innocent, unfortunate, and cuddly baby. With no sign of parent._ " Looking around, she mentally added, " _Or a way to survive_." Should she take the egg and bear herself a task of watching over an egg and possibly, care for an unknown creature? What if there is a mother roaming, searching for lost egg? What if an egg turns out to be a mean, terrifying dragon?

An imagination in yellow coat pegasus's head displayed her imaginary self and an egg, sitting in her cottage and a baby dragon hatched from it and began to bawl. An angry, roaring dragon ripped a cottage's roof off with a pair of scary eyes piercing at imaginary Fluttershy. An imagination is quickly popped as Fluttershy shook her head.

She closed her eyes for seemly couple minutes to think. She could hear the animals chatting around her, wondering what she is going to do. She took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes. She has made the decision. The animals have ceased their chat upon seeing determined expression on a pink mane pegasus's face and silently watched her get closer to the egg.

* * *

 **Author:** There you go. First chapter of From Cry to Roar. What will the Element of Kindness do? Dunt duh dunn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** From Cry to Roar

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** My Little Pony (or MLP for short) is own by Hasbro while Pokemon is own by The Pokemon Company.

 **Summary:** Fluttershy has just completed her mission, teaching the hardened Ponies in the Frontier the value of Kindness, and was on the way back to her home when she spotted a group of critters gathering in a crater. Curious, she decided to investigate.

"Talking"

 **"Talking"**

" _Thinking"_

 _ **"Thinking"**_

Ch. 2

 **2 hours later…**

A blue Earth Pony with green mane could be seen pushing a cart, passing the passengers after asking if they're interested in purchasing the snacks: candies and fruits. Row after row, she pushes a cart and stopped at where a pink mane, yellow coat Pegasus sitting. In seemly dull voice, a snack seller spoke, "You interest in buying candies, fruits, or perhaps both, darling?"

This shook Fluttershy up as she snapped away from the window that she has been looking at. Seeing a bemused expression on a blue Earth Pony, Fluttershy answered in soft tone, "I-I'll take…" She quickly scanned the merchandises before deciding on an apple. After hearing the price, Fluttershy reached into her saddle bags to pull out three bits and paid before grabbing an apple.

"Eep!" Fluttershy yelped as she felt something in her saddle bag is about to fall out. Without hesitation, she quickly pushes whatever back and tighten a strap as to secure her bag. Turning away to see a blue Earth Pony still looking at her, Fluttershy began to get nervous from the way she look at her and meekly said, "..Yes..?"

"Nothing. You delivering important stuff, darling?" a blue pony dully asked. Now, some Ponies would say something like "None of your business" and hope that she goes away, but this is Fluttershy whose mind is conflicting on how to answer a seemly intrusive question with a blue Pony staring at her saddle bag. Thankfully, a blue Pony lost interest and monotonously said, "Mmm hmm, no matter. Enjoy your apple, darling." With that, she pushed a cart, moving on to next passenger.

Fluttershy waited for few seconds and to her relief, a blue Pony moved further away from her seating, talking a group of Unicorns about merchandises. Fluttershy gently patted and rubbed her saddle bag as she look through a window, watching trees after trees. In some way, an object in her bag is important but isn't just a 'stuff'. No, it is an egg, a mysterious rock-like (and surprisingly lighter than she thought) egg that she has lifted and placed it in her bag before departing from a forest. It is fortunate that she has pack up a bag before coming to the Frontier and even more fortunate that an egg fit in with a flap covering upper portion. She has carefully traveled through the forest toward the train station and navigate through the Ponies boarding on the train.

Still looking through a window, Fluttershy began to wonder if it is alright for her to take it away from a crater. No, it is not a time for doubt. She is acting as the Element of Kindness and a caretaker for the animals. Seeing the forest and the animals' unwillingness, her action was the right thing to do. She couldn't let a baby unknown creature hatch only to struggle to live before-No, she shook firmly shook her head.

" _It was the right thing to do_." Fluttersy rationalized in her head, " _Though…I can't help but feel that…an egg is somewhat…I don't know what word to describe, but it is as I'm being watched. Even now I could still feel it looking at me._ " She sighed and slowly shook her head. No, that sounds ridiculous. There has to be better reason than this. Perhaps, it was the forest critters or sunlight. Or as of now, few unseen passengers sitting rows behind her.

" _Perhaps, I should take a needed nap. After all, the train will not arrive to next destination until 5 or 6 hours later._ " Fluttershy thought as she took a bite out of her apple. It took her couple minutes to finish an apple, savoring the taste. Yes, it was delicious.

" _Food…_ " A word echoed in her mind. Briefly, Fluttershy wondered if a baby is an herbivore, carnivore, or omnivore. While she mostly has no problem taking care of carnivore and omnivore such as falcon, eagle, and ferrets, she mostly let them hunt for food in the Everfree Forest or somewhere. Sometime, she feed the fish to those who yearn for meat. Thankfully, Harry the bear and few others were willing to catch the fish for her.

A pink mane Pegasus slowly undid the strap to lift a flap, uncovering a portion of an egg before examining its surface. It is still grayish brown with white spiky lines around and couple orange dots. With gentleness and caution, Fluttershy's hoof touched a surface, feeling smooth rock texture with few small almost unnoticeable bumps as she rubbed it.

Her eyes felt heavier after a minute or two of feeling an egg, Fluttershy quietly said, "Yes…I will take care of you and help you hatch." She closed a flap and strapped it as to secure the egg. Content with how secured her bag is, she positioned herself and the bag on her seat so it won't fall off and potentially crack an egg.

Fluttershy blinked couple times before closing her eyes and with her body semi-around her bag, she began to doze as the train going on its journey to Mareaway where she would have to catch another train for further destination before reaching to Ponyville train station.

 **6 hours and 2 minutes later…**

The train has finally arrived and within a minute, almost half of the passengers got off. This included Fluttershy, who has woke up seven minutes ago, with her bag. As before, she carefully navigated through the walking Ponies and managed to find an unoccupied bench for her to sit on and wait for next train to arrive. After confirming with the train station employee, Fluttershy felt relieved that she is on schedule and that her next train will arrive on time which should be in twenty minutes or so. While sitting on a bench, Fluttershy decided to check on the egg to see if it is doing ok and so, she opened a flap only to see that it is in same condition.

"Soon, we'll be in Ponyville, little one." Fluttershy spoke in a whispered tone to an egg that continues to be an egg. After couple seconds of staring at it, a pink mane pegasus closed her bag, securing it. Speaking of Ponyville, Fluttershy thought that Twinkle Sparkle could help with identifying the egg's species. Surely, there is a spell for that along with a way to get a baby back to where it came from, if possible. After hatching and making sure that a baby's parent is located. If not, Fluttershy will have to raise and care for it. Not that she mind since she basically take care of animals almost everyday with her occasionally going on adventure with her friends or on mission trip to where ever the map, sitting in Twilight Sparkle's castle, say.

Unknown to her, she will not spend remaining time on waiting for next train to arrive while sitting on bench. No, because out of sudden, a loud male voice could be heard shouting, "THIEF! THIEF! THAT BIRDIE STOLE MY BAG!"

This made Fluttershy, along with her bag, suddenly jumped off a bench out of surprise. Out of sheer dumb misfortune for Fluttershy, a thieving Griffon, who was cackling at a silly Unicorn whose bag (that contained an expensive looking small chest with possibly valuable good in it) he has snatched from, wasn't paying attention and flew right into poor Fluttershy. Both Fluttershy and a thieving Griffon unintentionally let go of their amazingly identical looking bag before landing on the floor.

"Ugh..." A Griffon groaned, rubbing his head before glaring at a yellow coat Pegasus, who also groaned in pain. A Griffon, deciding to be mean, snarled at her, "Get out of my way, fool!" He would add an insult or two, however he does not want to get caught by a robbed Unicorn. So, he grabbed a bag without bothering to check if it is the right bag (which is foolish of him) and flapped his wings before speeding away.

"Ohh..." Fluttershy moaned, rubbing her side where she got hit in. A pale orange Unicorn, seeing his bag right next to a Pegasus that is on the floor, stopped and asked with concern in his voice, "Are you okay, missus?"

"I-I think so." Fluttershy replied, pushing herself to stand up with an Unicorn kindly helped. With a glowing horn, an Unicorn levitated a bag and smiled before speaking, "Ah! My bag! You saved my bag from that scoundrel! Oh thank you, thank you!"

"What?" Fluttershy unexpectedly shouted with sudden alarm that could be detected in her voice. Seeing surprise look on an Unicorn, Fluttershy spoke in normal volume, "S-sorry, I think that is..mine. O-open it and check."

An Unicorn let out a 'hmmp' sound and decided to obliged a Pegasus's request. As soon as he opened a bag, Fluttershy widened her eyes out of fear. Instead of an egg, it is a small chest!

"Oh no...N-no no no. My bag...my bag...Where's my bag?" Fluttershy panicked as she frantically searched for her bag. Her heart sunk when she realized that a Griffon must has mistakenly grabbed her bag. Fortunately for her, one of the Ponies has stated that a Griffon thief has flew in a direction that led to exit, into a town. Ignoring a rude thank you from an orange Unicorn and chattering from the Ponies, Fluttershy jumped in air and began to fly. She is going after a Griffon thief!

"Hmmp! How rude." An orange Unicorn merely walked and goes on his business with his recently returned bag.

 **Few blocks away from Mareaway Train Station...**

"Ha ha ha ha! That sucker." A Griffon thief laughed after landing as to hide. Silly soft Ponies. So easy to steal from them, a Griffon thought with glee. He is going to be rich once he find a wealthy buyer. An imaginary scene appeared in his mind with his imaginary self bathing in a bathtub full of bits with his 'acquaintances' shaking with envy. Oh, how he will brag about his successful and relish in their grief.

" _Not to mention...the chicks!_ " A Griffon mentally drooled as he imagined the female Griffons admiring his handsomeness and how rich he is.

Sadly, an enjoyable scene instantly disappeared when he heard a female voice calling out.

"Huh?" He look to his right and noticed that it is that pink mane Pegasus running toward him, shouting at him, "P-please! Give m-my bag back!" He could sense an urgency in her voice.

" _Sheesh_ ," A Griffon thought, " _She sound so...wimpy and pathetic_." Sneering at her, a Griffon taunted, "Come and get it from me, then." He took a flight and flew away from her, laughing. Perhaps, he will play a game with that Pegasus for a while, just to see how long she is willing to chase him though the town. He is confident that she will not catch up to him and if necessary, he could easily 'persuade' her that her effort to get a bag is futile. By judging her meek appearance, he could imagine himself standing over her, jeering at her and enjoying her crying with tears.

"Ha ha ha-" A Griffon paused his laughing and mentally voiced, " _Wait a minute...Her bag?_ " Surely, this belongs to loser orange colored Unicorn, right?

" _She must be that loser's friend or something._ " His mind rationalized, " _Ha! Well, guess what? This baby in this bag is coming with me! Ha ha! My ticket to wealth!_ " Unknown to him, 'this baby' isn't some expensive looking chest but a mysterious egg.

"W-wait! Please! D-don't take my bag!" Fluttershy begged as she is running after him, ignoring the look from the residents of Mareaway. She couldn't let him get away with the egg! Who know what that Griffon would do if he find out that he has snatched a wrong bag that happened to be identical to orange Unicorn's bag. That poor egg.

" _I don't believe this._ " A Griffon thief thought unbelieving, unable to contain his laugh while looking behind, " _Is she serious? Ha ha ha! She's running instead of flying! What a stupid air-_ "

A Griffon let out an 'OOFT!' sound upon flying into a statue of a female Pegasus's long straight tail, causing him to comically twirled in several rotations before letting go of a bag. Seeing this, Fluttershy lets a gasp and before anypony know it, she gained amazing burst of speed with determined expression on her face as she get closer and closer to where the bag would land.

" _Please, let me catch you._ " Fluttershy thought as she ran and upon being close enough, she spring in air with her hooves in front of her to catch her bag and more importantly, an egg.

The time, in Fluttershy's perspective, seems to goes slow with the saddle bag steadily moved closer and closer to the ground while her hooves reaching out to catch it. Within two seconds, she felt something in her hooves and the time resumed normally. Yes! She has successfully caught it! She has saved the egg, preventing from shattering!

Without hesitation, she opened a bag and immediately let out a relieved sigh. The egg is safe and unharmed. Closing the bag, she was about to move away when there was a swoosh sound and the bag has disappeared from her hooves!

" _No!_ " Fluttershy mentally screamed. She had just got it back only to see a Griffon laughing at her with a bag in his talons!

"Ha ha! LOOOOSER!" A Griffon let out a jeer as he flew around the buildings.

Fluttershy's legs began to shake uncontrollably and out of character, Fluttershy formed a glare at a direction a mean Griffon thief flew. Her wings snapped into action and she flew after him to rescue the egg.

Building by building, a Griffon thief passed by. Ponies by Ponies, Fluttershy flew over.

Second by second, he laughed at the thought of a silly Pony catching up to him, throwing taunts and insults at her. Second by second, she flapped her wings to goes faster and faster, slowly catching up to him, despite her tiredness.

Twisting and twirling, he navigated. Flying left and right, she pursued. Item by item, he snatched and toss. Item by item, she caught, landed, and repeated.

Minute by minute, he has slowly became annoyed at his pursuer's persistence and began to beat his wings faster. Minute by minute, she has slowly became more determined and urged herself to beat her wings faster.

" _I don't believe this_." A Griffon mentally growled with annoyance, " _It has been almost twenty minutes and that airhead is still chasing me and gaining speed_!" How is she gaining speed and what is up with her face, a Griffon wondered. This must means that the good in a bag is more significant than he thought. At the thought of more bits, he increased his speed.

" _Oh no, you don't!_ " Fluttershy screamed in her mind. With another amazing burst of speed, she flew toward a Griffon and unknowingly screamed, "Ahhh!" like a psycho.

" _What the-_?" A Griffon thought as he foolishly turned his head back only to get tackled by a pink mane Pegasus with seemly crazed look on her face. Now, he and her are flying out of control and steadily began to lose altitude. Once again, the fate seems to be generous as there is a cart filled with hay, providing cushion for both Griffon and Pegasus along with the egg. Unfortunately, the fate decided to get rid of its generous mood and the cart began away from a duo of screaming Earth Ponies chasing after it.

The cart crashed into the fountain with the same statue that a Griffon has flew into, sending both riders in air before landing into the water.

 _SPLASH!_

Few seconds later, Fluttershy emerged her head out of the water, spitting water out and gasping. Her mane and wings got soggy, but they can be dried. Egg! How is the egg? Worried, Fluttershy pulled a bag out of the water and quickly opened it. She stretched the bag's rim to check on whole surface of the egg for couple seconds.

"Oh, thanks Celestia. It is unharmed." Fluttershy spoke, "I'm so glad you're safe." It seems that she has managed to capture the bag back and served as shield and cushion for the egg.

A Griffon instantly emerged out with soaking wet feather and fur, spraying water drips at a yellow coat Pegasus and out of the fountain. Furious, he shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY! I COULD'VE GOTTEN INJURED FROM YOUR-!" He paused upon noticing the real content in Fluttershy's bag. He slowly cracked his neck two times with his body shaken, unable to restrain his anger. Angrier, he resumed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME? AT THE WHOLE TIME? ALL FOR THAT STU-"

His voice quickly died down in his throat upon seeing Fluttershy's intense and hardened state. Fluttershy, with bag on, slowly walked through the water and grabbed a Griffon's shoulders as to bring him in face to face before saying in a tone that means danger, "Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence. You hear me?"

A Griffon gulped and slowly nodded his head yes, causing Fluttershy to scold him more, "YOU could've injure me and endanger the town and egg with YOUR stunt." Moving her face closer, she continued, "Worse, you could've endanger this innocent baby's life." Pull away, "You shouldn't ever steal from anypony. No more stealing."

 **Later...At Mareaway Train Station...**

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But that was the last train for today. You will have to catch it tomorrow in the morning." said a train station employee, who proceed to walk away.

"Oh..no." Fluttershy sadly muttered as it means she will have to spend a night in Mareaway. With her saddle bag secured on her, she slowly moved away to the exit and began to search for the inn which took her fifteen minutes. Luckily for her, a kind innkeeper was happily to let a pink mane Pegasus stay in one of the unoccupied rooms at discounted price for stopping that Griffon scoundrel. Fluttershy, upon hearing praises, slightly blushed and mentioned her gratitude.

Currently, she is washing the egg with wet cloth while inspecting for any sign of damage. While there is no sign of crack or anything, Fluttershy couldn't help but to remain concerned as the inside could be injured, due to high speed flight and insane maneuvers that a Griffon performed. She hope that the unhatched baby is okay. After couple minutes followed by drying and humming a tune at the same time, Fluttershy gently placed the egg on a second bed and surrounded it with the pillows, followed by a blanket. Upon getting on her bed, she sighed out of relief as soon as her body touch a comfortable bed.

"Good night. Tomorrow, we will be in Ponyville." Fluttershy said before the light goes out and she proceed to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow won't be eventful as today.

* * *

 **Author:** Will you look at that. Look like Fluttershy has exciting twenty minutes of chasing a Griffon around the town. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention these in the first chapter, but the Ponies' average height in this story is 4 ft (1.22 meter) tall when standing on 4 legs and what kind of Pokemon do you think I have described?


End file.
